world_of_warcraft_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Manor
With their strongholds burned to the ground and their commanders slain, the remaining Twilight cultist fled to a large manor, resting on a floating rock, above the dark void of the land below the Barrow Deeps. This manor holds a massive armory of Twilight weaponry and constructs that must be destroyed. Background With their strongholds burned to the ground and their commanders slain, the remaining Twilight cultist fled to a large manor, resting on a floating rock, above the dark void of the land below the Barrow Deeps. This manor holds a massive armory of Twilight weaponry and constructs that must be destroyed. Encounters |} Boss Encounter Stories Glump The Slayer: Once a peaceful Gronn, living in his secluded lair on Outland, Glump was captured when Bonifatius and the Twilight's Hammer Cult attacked his lair. Now he is broken and an enslaved guardian for Bonifatius. Ysonno, Betrayer of The Vrykul: A large number of the Vrykul slain by the Twilight's Hammer cult are because of Ysonno and her utter hatred for those who did not follow her path. Now he is here to make sure none harm Bonifatius. Rayne, Ooze of The Oceans: An Enormous ooze borne from a shattered shard of the broken Sea Elemental Canike when he was captured by the Twilight Cultist. Made from the anger and despair of Canike, Rayne lazily roams the Halls of Elemental Twisting, attacking any who approached. Holly Kendal, Wife of Nusua, The Breaker: Once a fervent worshipper of the light, Holly Kendal and her husband toiled away in the Twilight Manor for the lords. However, her worship would be the downfall of all those who were related to her. Bonifatius had her husband, a notorious Twilight torturer hung in front of her and then had her drowned in a pool of blood. Full of anger and rage, Holly was forced to relive her last day as a spirit. Nusua, Breaker of Spirits : The spirit of one of the Twilight's Hammers best torturers, married to Holly Kendal. Killed for his worship of the Light in secret, Nusua has been dragged from his slumber by anger. He now roams his own Tomb in his own manor. Twilight Executioner Saakon: A massive sand troll that travelled from the darkest stretches of Zul'Farrak to join the Twilight cult in the Barrow Deeps. Given the title of Executioner, Saakon maintains order within the manor for Bonifatius. Duke Huzas, Fireborn Shepherd: ' This huge fire ascendant was born from the soul of the Bonifatius's own first born son, Huzas. Turned into a smouldering elemental, Huzas burns with fiery rage. '''Lord Wonasir, Waterhorn Servant: ' Thrust from the plane of water by the Twilight Hammer elementalist themselves. Lord Wonasir, was bound into servitude and forced to defend Bonifatius and his kin. '''Nurrag, Lord of The Winds: Borne from the dark twisting of the wind elementals thrust from the plane of Air. Nurrag, Lord of The Winds was shackled to Bonifatius himself and sent to the Throne of Four Elements to defend it with his life. Constructor Mislaxir: ''' A massive Earth Ascendant, twisted into this form by his own father. The second and last son of Bonifatius, Mislaxir was forced into becoming Constructor Mislaxir, due to his failure to stop the heroes of Azeroth. Full of anger and rage. '''Twilight High-Lord Bonifatius: The head figure of the new Twilight Hammer's cult, Bonfiatius was just another Human like ago. Until he was inducted into Cho'gall's Twilight Hammer cult. After it fell, Bonfiatius remade it into a great army in the Barrow Deeps. Discovering the way of turning himself into Elemental Ascendant, he twisted himself into a Mixed Ascendant lord. Using all four elements to his advantage, Bonfiatius is ready to destroy his enemies.